Cerulean Qurupeco
The Cerulean Qurupeco (Alimimus ignisatus maritimus) is a blue-colored subspecies of the Qurupeco. Along with the regular Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco, the Cerulean Qurupeco appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. In-Game Information A subspecies of Qurupeco that loves cold areas. Using its wing claws to stimulate a special chemical reaction, it batters hunters with storms of ice. They flush their wings bright orange to intimidate predators, and mimicks the calls of said predators when in danger. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Def.Down, Soiled Habitats: Frozen Wastes, Tundra, Snowy Mountains Behavior: *Feeds on fish to restore stamina *Cannot use Flint attacks when low on stamina *Drops an item when song is interrupted *Huffs white smoke, and tail and wings turn orange when enraged *Takes twice as long to sing when beak is broken Items/Carves High-Rank Body x3: C.Quru Scale+, C.Quru Wing, Screamer, Vivid Feather, Monster Bone M, Wonderful Beak Capture Rewards: C.Quru Wing, Froststone, Vivid Feather Break Beak: Wonderful Beak, Screamer x2, Strange Beak Break Flints x2: Froststone, C.Quru Wing, Qurupeco Feather x3 Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, C.Quru Scale+ Item Description C.Quru Scale+: A brilliant blue scale from a Cerulean Qurupeco that repels the cold as if it were nothing. C.Quru Wing: An entire set of Cerulean Qurupeco feathers. Popular in northern countries as decoration. Froststone: The unique wing claw of a Qurupeco subspecies. Contains chemicals akin to liquid nitrogen. Attacks Charge: Spontaneously charges forward while flapping. Seed-Pecker: Pecks the ground four times. Tail Whip: Spreads its tail and hops 180 degrees twice. Crazy Dance: Expands its throat sac and sings a song which increases health, attack, defence, or sends hunters to sleep. (Sleep) Back-Up Call (Minion): Stands tall, inflates its throat sac, and mimics the cry of a small monster. Back-Up Call (Boss): Stands tall, inflates its throat sac, and twists its body while mimicking a large monster. Great Gust: Bends down and flies into the air, using its tail to flick a gust of wind at the target. Swooping Bite: While in the air, holds its head up, then swoops down and bites. Wing Slash: Hops once, then jumps at the hunter, slicing with its wing. Does two when enraged. (Similar to Nargacuga's Slashing Fury.) Soiling Gas: Raises its flints and performs several bites to the air. Then it raises its head, jumps, and clicks its flints together, and releases a cloud of soiling gas from its beak that falls down around it. (Soiled) Aerial Bite: While in the air, moves over the target and bites downwards. Crystal Clap: Knocks its flints together twice, then leaps at the target, crashing its flints together. (Iceblight) Crystal Leap: Jumps back while crashing its flints together. (Iceblight) Regurgitate: Stands on one leg, then spits three balls of mucus. (Defense Down) Equipment Armor Elemental Resistance: *Fire -15 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: coming soon Weapons Sword and Shield Coming soon Hammer Coming soon Hunting Horn Coming soon Gunlance Coming soon Switch Axe Coming soon Notes *The Cerulean Qurupeco can perform a deafening roar when it becomes enraged. *The list of monsters the Cerulean Qurupeco can call in are as follows: Giggi, Baggi, Giaprey, Blango, Khezu, Great Baggi, Gigginox, Barioth, Blangonga, Tigrex, Glacial Agnaktor, Doragyurosu, Deviljho, and Rajang. Category:Monster Creations made by MHFanon Wiki Users